


no rest in the kingdom

by emmyeccentric



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I wrote this drunk, it's a bit cracky and crappy, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyeccentric/pseuds/emmyeccentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina can't sleep as she and the group camp in the Enchanted Forest, so she finds her own solution. Post-Spring Premiere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no rest in the kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> I DRANK A LOT OF BACARDI BECAUSE I WAS SAD AND IT'S SHITTY I'M SORRY. But there's not enough OQ fluff (or fic in general) out there, so I fixed it (kinda?). 
> 
> Title from Queen Bey's "Mine" (which I think would be a great established OQ song just sayin').

Regina thought she would never miss the sickeningly artificial green glow of the alarm clock perched on her mahogany nightstand in Storybrooke. She was exhausted, and it had to be at least midnight; the group had quite the task before them tomorrow, yet she jolted back and forth in the tiny tent she occupied. At least she could say Hood and his “Merry Men” were somewhat prepared, with canvas tents and pads of hay.

But a decent shelter couldn’t stop a certain young boy’s face from invading her mind. Emma wouldn’t let anything happen to her own son, of course. Right? And surely he was going to a decent school, wherever they were. What was their neighborhood like? He was a happy pre-teen, wasn’t he? Regina’s heart sped to a rapid tattoo as nocturnal adrenaline and anxiety crawled beneath her skin. It began to ache. The Queen straightened herself on her straw-and-wool mattress.

“No, I can’t do this anymore.”

With a swift motion and a deft, practiced hand, she reached deep into her chest, withdrawing her faintly glowing goal. The tent was colored an ominous scarlet hue, like a macabre sort of nightlight. Regina sighed with imminent relief. She delicately placed her heart next to her head, and let the more relaxed beat lull her to an unexpectedly peaceful slumber.

Sometime later, a gruff yet weary voice brought her rest to an abrupt end.

“Night men!” Robin chimed out to his comrades, as he crouched and pulled the tent flap ajar. Regina pried an eye open.

“I believe you’re in the wrong tent,” the Queen bit out, unmoving from her comfy position on the modest cot.

Robin had the nerve to _giggle._ “Oh, I am _sorry,_ milady,” he smirked, “forgive me. These camp tents all look the same.”

Regina sat up, exasperated. “Well, Mr. Hood, I’d prefer you’d find your own identical lodgings.”

“Yes, _your majesty_ ,” he mocked. Almost impossible to miss, Robin’s eyes suddenly, subconsciously shifted downward over Regina’s form, evident even in the dark tent. Regina snuggled in to her makeshift bed, guarding The Thief’s wandering eyes from her chemise. She may have lived in The Land Without Magic for almost 30 years, but she hadn’t forgotten Enchanted Forest decorum. Her corset, mantle, jodhpurs, and other garb sat at the end of her patch of straw-pile…which is precisely where Robin Hood managed to fumble over it in the dark on his way out. He did gain his bearings, but as his foot landed precisely on the faintly-luminous orb next to Regina, her breath was ripped from her chest.

“Hood…get…off,” she rasped, trying to find air, and alleviate the pressure, like a thousand corsets, clutching her chest in its malicious grasp.

“Milady, are you well?” He placed a concerned hand on her shoulder, eyes darting back and forth. Fortunately, his foot lifted off its target as he crouched at her side.

Regina took in deep gulps of air, eyes bulging like a fish out a stream. He lifted his canteen to her lips, and let her take tiny, unassuming sips. “I’m fine,” Regina finally managed to sputter out.

“Are you sure, milady?”

“ _Yes_ ,” she hissed, “Now, _if you please_ , I have a gargantuan magical barrier to get through, I need sleep.”

“Calm down, I’m leaving, _your majesty,”_ he crooned out. How Regina allowed herself to rub shoulders with such incompetence escaped her. As he lifted himself to leave, he managed to stamp on her heart….again… _imbecile._ Regina let out a deep, hacking cough, and he quickly lifted his foot up to reveal its victim. He gasped when he saw its crimson light.

“Queen, whose heart is this? I _will not_ tolerate dark magic in this camp, I hope you know that witch-“

“It’s _mine,_ Thief. I can’t find peace enough to sleep with it beating in my chest.” Regina turned her face away from his critical gaze.

Robin’s jaw fell agape, and he picked the tiny orb up, cradling it between his palms. Again, he stooped down, and he offered it to her, like a precious gem. “You might want to keep it somewhere a tad bit safer then, dear,” he whispered. He took a nonchalant look at it; Regina knew he had handled many hearts before. “It’s a dark thing, isn’t it? But then again, I’m sure mine doesn’t look much better.”

Regina gingerly picked up her heart, her hands lingering on his. She scoffed. “Mr. ‘Give-to-the-Needy?’ I’m sure it looks like a rose.”

“But I am a _thief_ , Your Majesty,” he huffed playfully, and offered a surprisingly comforting smile to her, using the title for all its regency. Robin eyed the heart critically. “You need to put it back; it’s a dangerous thing being exposed like this.”

“It’s so much more restful without it,” she whined, but reluctantly clasped her palms to her chest. She took a deep breath, and replaced her heart. It was already starting to fill her body with worry.

“Now, your Majesty, I don’t know you, only your reputation, but I have to ask, what makes a queen’s heart so cumbersome?”

Regina was curious as how a stranger could offer so much comfort. She was drawn to trust him, and something in her soul wanted to reveal all the inner cogs and machinations of her mind and her heart to him. A magnet simply pulled her forward, and drew her thoughts from her lips, and the only thing The Queen could do was give in to powerful instincts. And silently question what the hell was going on inside of her.

She gave him a thoughtful expression, lip pursed. “Oh, many things, but mainly a boy.”

He beamed. “Does the Queen have a King?”

“Oh no, sir, a Prince. About 12 years old, and so clever, and so trusting, and so beautiful,” her critical expression turned into a watery smile, “My son, Henry.”

“You have a boy?” His voice was sparkling, anticipating; blues eyes bright and curious.

“Yes, but due to magical, complicated circumstances, he wouldn’t recognize my face right now. And I’m hurting so much, Hood.” Regina tried to contain her breaking voice and dissolve the large stone of guilt in her throat.

Robin’s face softened. “I’m so sorry, milady. I often find magic and complication are old companions. But I understand, somewhat. I have a boy myself, and I ache missing him on our quests.”

“And I’m sure he feels the same. Does his mother take care of him on your voyages?”

“Unfortunately, his mother died soon after giving birth to the lad. My sister, bless her, takes care of him as if she was his own.” Regina felt a twinge of something melancholic in her newly placed heart.

“I’m sorry. I’m sure he’s wonderful.” She smiled, getting a grin in return, and boyish dimples were put proudly on display.

“Aye, that he is. He’s quite a handful though. He’s four, and always wanting to become a Merry Man. He’s the finest one I know.” Robin’s cheeks colored with pride and cherubic bliss. Regina guessed he often thought about the little boy this way.

“Henry was quite a handful at that age.” Regina’s eyes glazed over with nostalgia for only a moment.

“Perhaps, we could make the way to my village, it’s not too far, and you could meet him. He visits our camp sometimes as well. My Roland. My little Merry Man.”

“I would love to meet…Roland, someday.”

“I’m sure he would love to meet a pretty Queen someday, as well.” He had a heady charm behind his expression, and Regina couldn’t contain the blush blossoming on her cheeks. Thank Gods for no bright and revealing electricity in this land.

“Goodnight, milady,” he smiled. Robin lifted himself off his knees, and pulled away the flap of the tent curtain.

“Goodnight, Robin.”

Even with her heart thumping in her chest, she felt calm, lighter, and pleasant dreams washed over the mind of the former Queen.

 


End file.
